Management of bacteria, liquids, fats and other waste during the preparation and handling of foods is of concern in food handling areas. Typically, such areas include the kitchen, although modern lifestyles include out-of-home occasions such as social and recreational gatherings where food is prepared, transported and/or served outside of the kitchen. Foods of particular concern from the standpoint of possibility of food-borne illness are fish, fowl and ground meats; although all foods present some degree of risk. Current media articles discuss the fact that the common cutting boards used in the preparation of foods are a source of food contamination. Other commonly used food preparation surfaces, such as countertops, also present some risk. Specifically, it has been found that bacteria can become entrapped in surface imperfections of the cutting surface, resulting in a surface that is difficult, if not impossible, to clean and/or sterilize. The cutting surface thus becomes capable of transferring bacteria to other foods, which provides a favorable media for pathogens to proliferate, resulting in an increased potential for food-borne illness, particularly when contact is had with high-risk foods. In fact, some foods considered to be pathogenically low-risk, such as fresh fruits and vegetables can become contaminated, waiting for the right environment for the bacteria to proliferate.
Another issue with cutting boards is the transfer of juices from the cutting board to other surfaces in the kitchen due to the fact that the cutting board is normally not designed to capture and contain juices during the cutting operation and thereafter through final disposal. In addition to the inconvenience of having to clean the countertop or other surface(s) exposed to the juices, a possibility exists that other food items placed on such surface(s) may be cross-contaminated.
Products are in the marketplace today that attempt to address issues of liquid, fat, and bacteria management during cutting and general food preparation. However, these products fall short of optimum in one way or another. Specifically, they do not absorb, are not cut resistant, and/or fail to provide an effective bacteria barrier between the food being handled and the work surface. Also, bacteria are retained which can cause contamination during subsequent use.
In addition to the foregoing, most, if not all, food preparation surfaces lack one or more of the following attributes:                1. a single use, disposable cutting surface that is virtually cut resistant and also entraps and holds waste and bacteria;        2. a food preparation surface which prevents food movement during cutting;        3. a food preparation surface which prevents and/or selectively manages movement thereof on the counter top during cutting;        4. a single-use food preparation surface which is easily disposed of while securely containing contaminants; and        5. a single-use cutting surface that lays flat during use.        
Marsan U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,797 discloses a disposable diaper with a plurality of scored fold lines arranged around a central fold line so that the diaper can be folded prior to use.
Endres U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,595 discloses a prefolded diaper with improved leg fit. The diaper includes a transverse fold and an adhesive disposed perpendicular to and at opposing ends of the transverse fold.
McConnell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,258 discloses a folded absorbent paper product. The paper product includes a first, central panel and second and third panels unitary with and folded over first and second sides of the first panel, respectively. The paper product further includes a fourth panel unitary with the second panel and folded such that it is disposed between the first and second panels and a fifth panel unitary with the third panel and folded such that it is disposed between the first and third panels.
Otten et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,615 discloses an absorbent and cut resistant material with a plurality of openings therein and an absorbent material attached thereto. Preferably, a liquid impervious backing layer is attached to the absorbent material to prevent escape of fluids.